Lily And A Rose
by immajedibabe
Summary: A bounty hunter was hired by Chancellor Palpatine to capture Nute Gunray, the Nemodian Viceroy, with Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Feelings develop, and boundaries are broken. Oneshot; could turn into story. Review


**This is just a cool little oneshot, but it might turn into a story. Idk give me feedback and it might. :) thanks enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"General Kenobi?"<p>

I walked around the records room of Cato Nemoidia. General Kenobi and I had come here on the order of the great Chancellor Palpatine. I was a bounty hunter, and Kenobi was a Jedi Knight. It was an odd match, but a job was a job. It was simple enough to capture the Viceroy. All we had to do was cut down a few battle droids and a few of the Nemodian guard, but other than that, it was easy.

"Master Kenobi, where are you? We're going to leave you!" I yelled, my gray eyes rolling in annoyance.

"I'm over here, Miss Rose."

I walked over behind a bookshelf to see a Sith Holocron in his possession. He looked up at me, his blue eyes having an iridescent red tint to them. It was triangular in shape and sturdy looking, but Obi-Wan held it as if it would explode if it touched the floor. He smiled up at me, and he stood.

"We came here for a Holocron?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, we came here for the Viceroy, but Master Yoda informed me that he had a Holocron. I'm just taking advantage of that."

I smirked, tucking my dark brown hair behind my ears. He's pretty smart. I like smart people. We walked side by side, silent for a few minutes. It was an incredibly long walk to the hanger bay, and Obi-Wan silently carried his Holocron, melancholy showing through.

"So," I began, trying to break the silence, tugging on my black shorts. "What do you need that for?"

"The Jedi Order needs it in order to keep it from the Sith."

"Oh," I said softly, smoothing out my white blouse, "Ever read one?"

"Never."

"Oh, want to?"

"We can't."

"Oh."

Obi-Wan looked over at me, an awkward smirk on his mouth. "Sorry," he mumbled, "I forget you're a normal person and not a Jedi. I always seem to be discomfited around other people."

I grinned, "Well, it's good to know that Jedi have issues too."

We chuckled loudly, our laughter bouncing off the walls. The hanger bay sat in the distance, the fiery sun beating down on it. We sucked in a breath as we saw about thirty Clone Troopers. They saluted us as we walked by, and I smiled. I had never been appreciated as a bounty hunter, and my pride swelled.

* * *

><p>In the ship, Obi-Wan and I sat at a small table, silently. It was always hard for me to start up a conversation. It must have been the same for him. He coughed and looked up at me.<p>

"Can you do me a favor?" Obi-Wan asked, his blue eyes, shimmering.

Stunned, I stuttered out a, "S-Sure."

He smiled grimly. "Could you keep the whole Holocron a secret from Palpatine. It would help me a lot."

I nodded, taking a bite of my rations. Ew, this stuff tasted like dirt. I swallowed it with a sour look on my face, and Obi-Wan chuckled loudly.

"I'm sorry. We don't get good food."

We both chuckled and we clinked our waters together. "To a successful mission," he toasted.

"To a successful mission."

* * *

><p>We reached Coruscant, the beautiful city-planet lit up in the dark, cool evening. We took a speeder-cab to the Senate, and Obi-Wan's padawan met us at the door, his brown hair smoothed down over his head, blue eyes squinting up in excitement.<p>

"Where's the Holocron?" I whispered.

"Already taken care of," he mumbled back, smiling, a strand of his perfectly coiffed brown hair falling in his face.

I nodded, and we walked forward with his padawan.

"I'm Anakin," he said, his voice a nice, slow tenor.

"This is Lily Anna Rose."

Anakin chuckled at my name. "How cute."

I scowled. "Blame my mother."

"I quite like it," said Obi-Wan, a slight smirk on his lips.

I smiled, and Anakin walked through the door of Palpatine's office. Obi-Wan stopped me before we went in.

"I enjoyed this mission. I'm glad I got to meet someone like you, Lily."

"The pleasure was all mine General."

With a smirk, he bent down and kissed my lips, softly. His hands brushed against mine, and he pulled back. He smiled, and he walked inside the office. Chuckling, I walked inside with him. I probably wouldn't see Obi-Wan after this mission, but I really didn't mind. It was the most fun I had ever had, and I didn't regret a single thing. That had happened.

Obi-Wan had left Palpatine's office, and I stood alone with the Chancellor.

"I need you again Miss Lily."

My heart jumped, "Yes, Chancellor?"

"I need to you check up on a friend of mine. Be sure he know you work for me. His name is Count Dooku. Serve him well. He will pay you for your services."

"Yes…Lord Sidious."

I walked out of his office for, what I thought was, the last time. Little did I know, I would be back soon enough, but that time, Obi-Wan and I would be enemies. As the door slid shut behind me, my eyes glimmered a bright, malicious red. Man, it was good being a Sith.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh ho ho! a slight twist at the end of our story! :D muhahahahah. Sorry I just had to make her bad. She just looked bad in my mind I guess. Well please review! Tell me if you'd like it as an actual story <em>story. <em>See ya'll soon! ":D**


End file.
